


Relax

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Childishhoebinoo. Bcnxkak I thought for a moment then that I was going to miss out on sending a request because of time-zone difference (it’s like 8 hours I think in the uk) May I request some extreme fluff with Bones, like you guys are in an established relationship but bones realises that he keeps falling deeper in love with you and you are doing the most mundane thing like erm washing up but he looks like you have hung all the stars in the sky up.
Relationships: Bones x reader
Kudos: 30





	Relax

Walking in after work, all Bones wanted was to relax and spend time with you. It had been a very long day, but he knew you probably had a long day, too. He was a doctor, and you were a pre-school teacher. You loved your job, but dealing with a bunch of small kids sounded like him dealing with a few Kirks. Hard. 

“In here.” You called from the kitchen, having heard the front door. 

Smiling at the sound of your voice, he pulled off his jacket and hung it up. He moved through the house, stopping at the doorway to the kitchen. You were working on dinner, and he just stood there. His blue eyes watched you, loving how you looked while moving around, happy. You loved to cook, which was why Kirk always got excited for holiday meals, and getting together as friends. It meant he didn’t have to cook himself for a few days. “How was your day?” He asked, not moving. 

You smiled over at him. “It was good. I got a new student.” You told him, your attention going back to the stove. “She’s a shy little thing.” You chuckled. “I hope to help her bring her out of her shell soon. The kids were so excited to meet her.” 

He chuckled. “If anyone can, it’s you.” He pushed off the frame to walk over to you, kissing your cheek. “Smells great in here.” 

“Thank you!” You lit up, melting his heart. “We’re having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.” You told him. “I tried a new butter compote, so I’m hoping it comes out well.” 

“Always does.” He reminded you before going to get a beer. 

* * *

You were outback, hanging up the sheets from the guest room as Bones washed the dishes from breakfast. It was a Saturday morning, and he was thankful he was able to stay home and help you out a bit. You were wearing your favorite sundress, your hair in a loose ponytail. He stayed there, a small smile on his face. He thought back to the first time he’d met you. He’d never believed in love at first sight until you smiled at him. That had been four years ago, and every day he fell more and more in love with you. 

He snapped his head down as you turned, and he chuckled to himself as he remembered he was supposed to be doing dishes. Working quickly on them, he hoped to take you out for dinner that evening. “Those should be dry in a few hours.” You said as you came in, laundry basket against your hip. “Then I’ll do ours.” Setting the basket down, you came over and rubbed your hand over his back. “Want me to finish up?” You offered, noticing he hadn’t done even half. 

He blushed lightly, glancing at you. “How about you go enjoy a nice hot bath?” He suggested. “You deserve to relax.” He pointed out. 

“How about you leave those for now, and join me? Then we can do them together after lunch.” You kissed his cheek. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He chuckled, wiping his hands off on a hand towel before letting you lead him away. 

* * *

Crawling into bed that night, you were wearing one of his shirts and your hair was let down. He watched you like he had never seen anyone more beautiful, making you blush brightly. “What?” You asked, looking at him. 

“Marry me?” He asked. 

Your heart skipped a beat. “Babe?” You breathed, not sure that you’d heard him right. 

He grinned. “Marry me?” He repeated. “Watching you put out laundry today was like watching Athena do it. How the hell you make me fall in love while you do the simplest things is beyond me.” He chuckled, reaching up to tuck some hair behind your ear. 

“Yes!” You tackled him into a hug, kissing him lovingly. 


End file.
